


Пророчество (Монолог Спайка)

by Rika_Spike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что сделал Спайк, когда пророчество шаншу сбылось...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пророчество (Монолог Спайка)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Helen267 for beta.

Я определенно подцепил какой-то вирус. Интересно, вампиры с душой могут болеть? Могут. Знаю я одного такого придурка. Он точно болен, прямо с момента получения этой трепетной субстанции. Причем, на голову, на всю. 

Только я хотел мысленно еще позлорадствовать, как сухой кашель прервал поток моих мыслей. Кровавый ад, что же это такое?!? Такое странное ощущение: как будто моя голова мне не принадлежит. Какая-то тяжелая. Эй, а почему я дрожу? Впервые за все время моего пребывания в склепе, я чувствую холод могильной плиты, на которой лежу. Что, черт возьми, происходит?!? И что это такое течет у меня из носа? Если бы я твердо не был уверен, что этим местом сифилис не заработаешь… М-да… 

Я с трудом принимаю сидячее положение. Все вокруг кружится, как после ударной дозы любимого напитка №2. Но я прикончил последнюю бутылку виски два дня назад. Поздновато для похмелья. Может, я просто голоден? 

Когда я поднимаюсь на ноги, пол начинает уходить куда-то в сторону, и я добредаю до холодильника, опираясь руками о стену. Так и есть: последняя доза. Значит, придется через «не хочу» выйти по-патрулировать, чтобы получить очередной бесплатный талончик на еду. Странный какой-то запах у этой крови. Тошнотворный. Интересно, если я согрею ее побольше, добавлю соды и кусочек масла, кошка в моем горле перестанет сучить лапами? Мысленно прикидывая, как мне избавиться от новой напасти, я автоматически проделываю нужные операции и, поднеся кружку к губам, делаю жадный глоток… Не помогло. Как противно. Кровавый ад, что проис… Меня выворачивает прямо на пол. Никогда я еще так бездарно не переводил кровь. Второй глоток я сделать не рискнул. 

Ладно, пора пройтись. Я с трудом натягиваю плащ, натыкаясь на угол стола. Черт, неповоротливый как Харрис. Темнота за дверью обрушивается на меня, как нож гильотины. Ни зги не видно. Черт, у меня еще и с глазами что-то приключилось? Я медленно бреду вперед, то и дело ударяясь о могильные камни. И запах вокруг какой-то другой. Я, шатаясь, останавливаюсь, старательно внюхиваясь в воздух. Чем это так странно пахнет? Как кондиционером белья Истребительницы. Свежестью? Чертовщина какая-то. Наверное, я еще сплю. Давненько мне не снились кошмары. С тех самых пор, как мне приснилась первая постельная сцена с Баффи. Я почти не слышу как шевелятся на ветру листья, как скрипит приминаясь под моими ногами трава и, конечно, я не слышу, как ко мне подруливает злобный собрат. Одним ударом он сваливает меня с ног и тут же пару раз прикладывает кулаками по ребрам. Черт бы побрал все мои кости вместе взятые. Они хрустнули! В груди что-то перехватило, и я стал ловить вдруг ставший нужным мне воздух, как рыба, выброшенная на песок. В глазах совсем потемнело, и я попытался ударить наугад. Видимо, получилось плохо, так как он все так же восседал на мне, приминая к земле. А его хохот отдавался в ушах пушечной канонадой. 

Внезапно мне стало легко, но некогда было раздумывать над этим странным явленьем: я, свернувшись калачиком от боли, пытался перевести дыханье. С трудом сфокусировавшись, я наблюдал, как так вовремя появившаяся Баффи в считанные секунды превратила моего противника в пыль. 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Спайк? - строго спросила она. 

*Гуляю под луной!* Глупый вопрос, Истребительница. Я открыл рот, чтобы высказать что-либо подобное, но оседающая пыль вызвала новый приступ удушливого кашля. 

\- Что с тобой? - она нагнулась над моим скрюченным телом. - Ты пьян? 

Ну, почему сразу надо подозревать что-то хорошее? Нет, мне просто хреново, очень хреново. 

\- Нет, Истребительница, - прохрипел я, сам с трудом узнав свой голос. - Я просто тут отдыхаю на травке. 

Она нагнулась еще ниже, за плечо перевернув меня на спину. На ее лице отразилось много мыслей: от «Спайк как всегда придуривается» до «что-то с ним не то» и апофеоз «не могу я оставить ночью на кладбище одушевленное существо». 

\- Поднимайся, Спайк. Пойдем посмотрим, что с тобой такое. 

Эта сестра милосердия по имени Баффи почти дотащила мое непослушное тело до своего дома, переволокла через порог и посадила в гостиной на диван. По дороге она пыталась задавать какие-то вопросы, но я пребывал в такой прострации, что даже толком не пытался ничего ответить. 

Свет от лампы ударил мне прямо в лицо, и я, беспомощно моргая, попытался открыть глаза. Баффи стояла рядом и внимательно смотрела на меня. Что, luv, как всегда, печальное зрелище? Внезапно ее лицо удивленно вытянулось. 

\- Знаешь, Спайк, если бы ты не был вампиром, я бы сказала, что у тебя… температура. 

У меня что?!? Может, я снова участник эксперимента? На сей раз по возможности повышения температуры трупного окоченения? 

Ладонь Баффи опустилась на мой покрытый испариной лоб. Кровавый ад, впервые ее рука была холоднее моего тела. М-м-м, как приятно, как прохладная вода на раскаленный камень. О-о-о, нет, luv, не убирай руку, не так быстро! Как бы в ответ на этот безмолвный крик, ее рука легла мне на грудь. Ну, почему именно сейчас!!! Когда мне так плохо, что ни одна часть моего тела мне не повинуется!!! 

Рука отдернулась, как от ожога. Я поднял на нее затуманенный взгляд, и увидел на ее лице круглые как блюдца глаза. Что во мне такого изумительного, luv? 

\- Что, черт возьми… 

\- Спайк… Оно бьется… 

\- Кто? Мое чувство о броню твоего упрямства? - хихикнул я, снова кашлянув и шмыгнув носом. 

\- Нет, Спайк. Твое сердце бьется!!! 

Что? Последняя фенька в стиле «ты мне не подходишь без души»? А теперь и «с душой тоже не подходишь. Пусть у тебя там что-нибудь забьется, тогда я брошусь и задушу тебя в своих объятиях, даже с температурой…»? Я приложил руку к груди. Моя ладонь стала противно вздрагивать под мерными ударами, поднимающими ребра: тук-тук-тук. 

\- Кровавый ад! - Я так дернулся, что чуть не слетел с дивана. Баффи кинулась меня поддерживать, и ее лицо оказалось совсем близко с моим. 

-Что это значит, Баффи? - испуганно спросил я. Если это сон, то не страшно, что я испуган. Если это не сон, то мне действительно страшно. 

Она ласково улыбнулась. 

\- Кажется, ты стал человеком. 

Это было последнее, что я услышал, прежде чем я вообще перестал что-либо слышать, погрузившись в темноту. 

*** * ***  

Ну вот. С той кошмарной ночи прошло несколько дней, которые я провел в счастливом беспамятстве. Теперь я лежу в каких-то педиковских пижамных штанишках в кровати Истребительницы и болею. Моноцитарной ангиной, как радостно сообщила мне Баффи. Оказывается, меня успел осмотреть местный коновал. *Запоздалое подозрение: что он у меня осматривал, а?* Он поругал Баффи за то, что она довела меня до такого состояния *Хм, а может и впрямь доктор, вон как все просек сразу!* Вроде как и впрямь мои дела швах: всеобщее истощение (в том числе нервное) плюс сильнейшая ангина. Затем доктор уточнил, что вообще-то данная разновидность чаще встречается у детей. Но у меня, мол, настолько неиспорченный лекарствами организм, что ко мне легко может прилипнуть любая болячка. *Ну, обрадовал, так обрадовал.* Температуру мне почти согнали инъекциями пеницилина, поскольку сам я глотать колеса не мог. Теперь Баффи поит меня 5% раствором аскорбиновой кислоты и жирными куриными бульонами, так как доктор прописал калорийную, богатую витаминами диету. *И никакого алкоголя: вот гадство-то!* При этом она каждый раз поудобнее взбивает мне подушечку и ласково гладит по волосам. А у меня даже нет сил врезать ей за это безобразие. Еще она продолжает делать мне уколы, которые на четвертый день научилась делать почти безболезненно. *Скажите мне кто-нибудь, это нормально, когда человек начинает получать удовольствие от уколов?* Самое неприятное, это смазывание моего опухшего горла люголем. Мне кажется, что Баффи занимается этим слишком часто и с каким-то странным садистским выражением на лице. А на ночь в меня вливают огромную кружку горячего молока, обильно приправленного содой и маслом. Почему-то мне кажется, что доктор этого не прописывал, но Баффи утверждает, что хуже не будет. Очень хочется ей верить, поэтому я молча и благодарно улыбаюсь. А что еще мне остается? Я ведь все еще настолько слаб, сил нет даже лишний раз пошевелиться, да горло болит так, что даже материться не хочется. Я сам себе напоминаю вампира, сильно пришибленного дверью. Дверью в руках Истребительницы, естественно. 

Каждый день преподносит мне все новые и новые сюрпризы, большей частью неприятные. Вот сегодня, например, Баффи (как обычно слазив мне в горло жутко напоминающей стрелу от ее любимого арбалета палкой с трогательно намотанной на конце ваткой, вымазанной темно-коричневой субстанцией *надо ли говорить, какие у меня при этом возникли ассоциации?*), присела на краешек кровати и, нежно заглядывая мне в глаза, стала гладить ладонью по щеке. Высшая степень благосклонности к больному бывшему вампиру. При этом она так странносмущенно улыбалась, что я выдавил из себя хриплым шепотом: 

\- Что? 

\- Ты колешься, - весело ответила она. 

\- Что я делаю???!!!!! 

*Ну припрятал иголку, так не для нее же… Хм.* 

\- Колешься. Щетиной. 

Я просто закрыл глаза, переваривая очередное новшество. Еще несколько дней и я наберусь смелости попросить зеркало. Смутно помню свой собственный облик. На какую-то минуту конопатая мордочка Уильяма, близоруко щуря глазки, выныривает из глубин сознания, и мне стоит огромного усилия заставить его убраться из моих мыслей. Баффи решает, что я уснул и на цыпочках выходит из комнаты. 

Ну вот теперь у меня есть все: душа, бьющееся сердце, температура, кашель, насморк, слезящиеся глаза и щетина… Почему же я не чувствую себя живым? 

*** * ***

Стоит ли упоминать, что первым вопросом, заданным мной Баффи, было: «Почему?» Вообще-то, про себя я формулировал это как: «За что и когда это закончиться?», но, имея некоторый опыт общения с Истребительницей, решил не нарываться. Так как Наблюдатель и Уиллоу отбыли лечиться в Англию *Рыженькая-то от пристрастия к магии, а от чего Наблюдатель - я из сбивчивых объяснений любимой так и не понял*, загрузить этой проблемой можно было только Дон. Толстяк, как обычно, считался лучшим другом, но серьезную работу ему по-прежнему не доверяли. Боюсь, что с любовью, которую Нибблет испытывает к серьезной литературе, моя проблема так и останется невыясненной… 

  


Несмотря на трогательный уход Баффи, я начал поправляться. Вернее, это я так по незнанию думал, что приходит конец моим мучениям. Оказалось все не так просто в мире живых. Только я было нашел хоть одно преимущество в человеческой жизни *например, много вкусной жратвы*, как меня снова обломали по полной программе: посадили на жесткую диету. Оказывается Баффи, с непривычки, не удержала в голове всю информацию, сказанную доктором. Про уколы и колеса она запомнила хорошо, а что при этом надо поить меня кисломолочными продуктами, чтобы не нарушить какую-то там микрофлору – забыла. Поэтому в моем рационе прочно укрепились очередные колеса, вязкие кашки на воде и мерзкая жидкость под названием чай. 

  


Впервые встав с постели, я, набравшись смелости, подошел к зеркалу. Лучше бы я этого не делал. На меня глянула хмурая бледная физиономия, покрытая пегой щетиной. Баффи сияла как медный таз, глядя на мое вытянувшееся от ужаса лицо, и вечером подарила мне станок, пену для бритья и крем для «после всего этого безобразия». Против всякого обыкновения первая процедура прошла успешно, только потому, что на второй минуте инициативу перехватила Баффи. *мне, что, предстоит заниматься этим каждый день?!?!* Очередной жирный минус в коллекции с жиденькими плюсами. 

  


Еще Баффи решила, что мне необходимо принимать солнечные ванны, так как я никогда не отличался бронзовым оттенком кожи, а после всех своих злоключений и вовсе стал отливать нежно зеленым цветом. На мой первый выход в свет собрались все оставшиеся дееспособными. Харрис вытащил в сад чудом нашедшийся на чердаке шезлонг, следом за ним шествовала Дон, неся плед и пару подушечек, а завершали процессию мы с Баффи, которая заботливо поддерживала меня. Она была так тактична, что даже приостановилась на крыльце, когда я сделал первый шаг на улицу. Кровавый ад, какой ужас! Я уже знал, что солнце меня не убьет, но этот прочно укоренившийся внутри страх перед его лучами, заставил мое сердце сплясать тарантеллу. Баффи, ласково потерлась о мое плечо и пробормотала что-то типа: «Не дрефь, любимый, я с тобой!», чем испугала меня окончательно. Знаю я, чем обычно заканчиваются ТАКИЕ заявления моей любимой. Они заботливо усадили меня в кресло, обложили подушечками *лучше б матом!*, укутали в плед и отбыли по своим делам, забыв про меня часа на три. Вечером я наблюдал в зеркало последствия этой эскапады: мою красную, сгоревшую физиономию. Баффи, горестно вздохнув, нашла применение купленному кефиру, который мне уже поздно было принимать вовнутрь. Но, похоже, я становлюсь оптимистом, то есть начинаю выискивать во всем приятные моменты. В данном случае, я отчетливо понял, что утреннее бритье мне не грозит, иначе я останусь вообще без кожи на лице. 

  


Сегодня ночью Баффи впервые решила, что я уже не заразен, и после патрулирования вернулась ночевать в свою спальню, то есть в кровать, которую занимал сейчас я. Воодушевленная удачной охотой, она призывно посмотрела на меня и решила, что я не просто не заразен, но и уже способен на некоторые подвиги. Не скажу, что я был этому не рад. Ради нее я сражался и убивал себе подобных, ради нее я поперся к черту на куличики и выпросил не сильно нужную мне душу. Ради того взгляда, которым она смотрела на меня сейчас, месяц назад я бы с радостью умер. Я старался не думать о том, что же изменилось во мне из-за последних событий. Но вот к тому, что случилось дальше - я точно не был готов. После серии жадных поцелуев *приходилось прерываться, т.к. я постоянно забывал, что нужно дышать*, жарких объятий *осторожно, любимая, ребра у меня теперь не срастутся на следующий же день*, и серии оральных ласк *хм, даже вкус какой-то... Или это все еще недостаток кефира сказывается? Пойти попить что ли…* я почувствовал, что готов соединиться с ней. Волны страсти захлестывали меня, когда я вошел в ее жаркое, отзывчивое и самое желанное для меня тело в мире. И только я начал подумывать о наручниках и прочих веселых штучках, как с ужасом обнаружил, что кончаю. Что, уже??? Это что, новая болезнь???!!! 

\- Не переживай, любимый, - ласково добила меня Баффи, доверчиво примостившись на моем плече и поглаживая по груди. - Отдохни полчасика, и попробуем снова. 

*Кровавый ад!!! Что, еще и отдыхать надо???!!!* Так я узнал самый страшный симптом заболевания, под названием «человеческая жизнь»… 

*** * ***

Просидев несколько дней у телевизора, мне стало больно смотреть, как мечется по этой жизни Баффи. С утра рванет кофейку, сунет в руки Дон пакет с завтраком, потом, с сестрой под мышкой, галопом в машину к Ксандру (хоть какая-то польза от толстого!) и вперед, на новое место работы – в высшую школу: поближе к Дон, подальше от вонючих гамбургеров. Днем возвращается Нибблет, и мы вместе садимся смотреть телевизор. Ближе к вечеру притаскивается с авоськами Баффи, делает нам ужин, наскоро проносится с пылесосом по комнатам, чмокает нас обоих и уносится - патрулировать. И я решил, что уже достаточно здоров, чтобы хоть чем-нибудь ей помочь. Тут бы мне и вспомнить, что уже давно кто-то умный предупредил: «Благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад». Видимо, просто это тепленькое местечко никогда особо меня не пугало, а то, каким оно может быть в этом милом доме, я и представить себе не мог. 

Таким образом, однажды утром я оказался в нелепом передничке на кухне, пытаясь изобразить завтрак для двух сестер. Кто бы посмел мне сказать об этом еще месяц назад? Удавил бы гада. А если бы не смог, то нашел того, кто удавил бы за меня. А сейчас я весь был поглощен процессом. Я достал большую сковородку, разбил туда пять яиц, из которых только два остались глазками, поставил это все на плиту и закрыл крышкой. Кто же знал, что они так быстро готовятся!!! Или это я так долго варил кофе? В общем, когда я поднял крышку, моему взору открылась совершенно неприглядная картина: ровная белая поверхность приготовленного мной блюда даже на вид выглядела резиновой, а то, что было размешанным желтком, стало нежно желтыми абстрактными полосками. Завершающим же штрихом моего кулинарного шедевра были два желтых печеных бугорка. Ну то, что должно было быть глазуньей. М-да. Совершенно не аппетитно. Но времени, как и продуктов, было в обрез, так что я постарался исправить свою ошибку. Таким образом, когда Баффи спустилась на кухню, на столе красовалась большая тарелка с чем-то, достойным заявления в меню людоедского племени папуасов Островов Зеленого Мыса. Честное слово, я старался, как мог! Желтки я решил сделать глазами, положив в середину каждого по маленькому зернышку черного перца, вместо носа красовалась четвертинка разрезанного вдоль огурца, зеленые веточки укропа обрамляли верхнюю часть «лица» на манер вставших дыбом волос, вместо рта я нарисовал кетчупом красную полоску. Я хотел создать веселую, улыбающуюся физиономию, кто же знал, что кетчуп так растечется? В общем, когда я отступил назад посмотреть на свое творение со стороны, на меня глянула жуткая белая морда с выпученными желтыми глазами, кроваво-красным перекошенным от ужаса ртом и вставшими дыбом остатками зеленых волос. И тут на кухню вошла Баффи. Хорошо, что у истребительниц такие крепкие нервы, и их трудно чем-то напугать. *Хотя я никогда не боялся трудностей.* Зато Дон, влетевшая следом за сестрой, сползая по дверному косяку, задала мучающий их обеих вопрос: 

\- Ч-ч-что это, Спайк? 

\- Яичница, - извиняясь, ответил я. Девушки недоверчиво переглянулись, и снова уставились на тарелку. 

\- Пожалуй, я не голодна, - пробормотала Дон и вылетела вон. 

Баффи, тяжело вздохнув, посмотрела на меня. Видимо мое расстроенное лицо остановило ее от ехидных комментариев. Он взяла вилку, отковырнула край белой массы и решительно отправила это себе в рот. С видимым усилием проглотив лакомство, она положила вилку на стол и произнесла: 

\- Спасибо, Спайк. Мне тоже уже пора. 

Сделав несколько шагов к двери, она вдруг остановилась и, повернувшись, направилась ко мне. «Будет бить», - мелькнула в голове дурацкая мысль. Но нет, Баффи на секунду прижалась ко мне всем телом и, легонько поцеловав в уголок рта, прошептала: 

\- Не расстраивайся, любимый! В следующий раз получиться лучше. Только не злоупотребляй красными приправами. 

Она снова чмокнула меня и унеслась вслед за Дон. Кровавый ад! Что значит: «в следующий раз»??????!!!!!! 

  


Стоит ли говорить, что данный урок ничему меня не научил? Ну не получилось из меня повара, сел бы себе к телевизору, раскрыл бы журнальчик, взял бы бутылочку пивка и ждал бы, когда вернется Баффи и все мне любимому подаст и принесет. Так нет же! Играть с судьбой мое любимое занятие. Я спустился в подвал. Внимательно осмотрел стиральную машинку и открыл бак с грязным бельем. Так, открыть круглую дверцу, побросать туда все мелкие вещи *не дурак, понимаю, что трусики вместе с джинсами не стирают. Кстати, о трусиках…* Я тряхнул головой, когда поймал себя на том, что, воровато озираясь, засовываю в карман нежно розовый комочек кружев. С сожалением я и его бросил в раззявленный рот адской машины. Подавись, зараза! *Не отвлекайся, Спайк! – вернул я себя на грешную землю.* Так, продолжим, дверцу закрыть, вот сюда засыпать порошок, да, не забыть про гребаную свежесть. Ну, поехали?… 

  


Спустя два часа, скармливая сопящему пылесосу пыль, я обдумывал, как лучше преподнести Баффи последние новости. Например: «Помнишь, дорогая, у тебя было много белого белья? Так вот теперь оно нежно салатовое, из-за той маленькой ядовито зеленой маечки Дон». Или так: «Знаешь, мне никогда не нравилось белое белье. Это как-то не сексуально. Вот розовое – другое дело…» Черт, опять занесло. Не в розовый же цвет я все это выкрасил… И вообще, пострадала только первая закладка. Джинсы и юбка остались совершенно нормальными. Черт, что я вообще, здесь делаю? Может дать объявление в службу занятости? Хотя резюме, типа: «Бывший упырь с длинным кровавым прошлым, временно на инвалидности, ищет работу по уходу за домом», вряд ли устроит работодателей. 

Я устало опустился в кресло. Взгляд упал на роскошный корешок какого-то фолианта, пылящегося в шкафу. Наверняка, наследство Джайлза. Я вытащил тяжеленный том и, вернувшись в кресло, открыл добычу. Читать мелкий весь в завитушках шрифт не хотелось, а вот красочные репродукции разнообразных демонов разбудили во мне ностальгические воспоминания. На сто двадцать шестой странице я почувствовал, как слезы наворачиваются на глаза, и захлопнул этого провокатора. Кто-нибудь скажет мне, что со мной произошло или нет?!? Когда же я снова стану нормальным? И тут совершенно ужасная мысль пришла мне в голову: а если это навсегда? Если это и считается нормальным? Хм, может сразу повеситься на шнуре от пылесоса? Минуточку: повеситься я всегда успею, а вот получить от этой новоприобретенной жизни хоть какое-то удовольствие – это можно попробовать. Весь в растрепанных чувствах, я отправился на кухню, собираясь чем-нибудь загрузить свой внезапно подавший признаки жизни желудок. Глаза наткнулись на огромную вазу с апельсинами, стоящую посреди стола. Даже если Баффи ждала гостей, вазе все равно место в гостиной. Я перетащил вазон поближе к телевизору и, вооружившись ножиком для снятия кожуры, поудобнее устроился на диване. Ладно, надеюсь, пара сладких фруктов заглушит эту горечь внутри меня. 

*** * ***

Стоит ли говорить, что я сожрал все апельсины, даже не заметив как я это сделал? Пришедшая с работы Баффи застала меня доедающего последние дольки в окружении килограммов апельсиновой кожуры. По ее округлившимся глазам я понял, что сделал что-то не так, и тут же предложил свои услуги по покупке еще одной партии апельсинов. Но Баффи, устало махнув рукой, ответила, что никогда не жаловала сии фрукты, а эти по доброте душевной притащил Ксандер. Наверное, собирался зайти попозже. *Поздно пить боржоми, толстяк. Я уже все съел*. 

-Надеюсь, тебе не станет плохо… - неуверенно пробормотала Баффи и удалилась на патрулирование. 

Что значит «плохо»? Только мне полегчало, и тут же может стать еще хуже, чем было? 

Через пару часов я понял, что означали ее слова. Проклятые апельсины! Лучше бы их съел Харрис! Причем, так же как и я, все разом!!! 

Вернувшуюся с патрулирования Баффи я встретил на…, ну, в общем, в уборной, не имея никакой возможности выйти оттуда. Моя сострадающая подруга, когда я все-таки ненадолго вытащился в спальню, успела напоить меня каким-то отваром и посоветовала взять с собой на ночную вахту кучу журналов. Еще раз посочувствовав мне, она улеглась спать, так как утреннюю побудку на работу никто не отменял. Что и говорить, ее совет оказался не лишним. Полусонный и злой я полночи провел в тесном контакте с жестким белым, хм, креслом, читая какие-то глупые статейки и ощущая себя абсолютно несчастным. Все мое тело ломило, кожа чесалась, голова раскалывалась. Когда под утро я смог добраться до кровати и рухнуть рядом со сладко посапывающей Баффи, то, проваливаясь в сон, подумал, что знаю, что такое простое человеческое счастье… 

\- Господи, Спайк!!!!! - вопль Баффи подбросил меня на кровати, резко заставляя вынырнуть из приятного небытия. 

\- Что случилось, Luv? - пробормотал я, с трудом приоткрывая глаз. 

\- Ты весь красный! Как же я не подумала, что столько цитрусовых есть нельзя?!? 

\- Ты опять о чем-то забыла, любимая? 

\- Спайк, у тебя диатез!!! 

*Господи, это еще что за зверь? И чем мне это грозит теперь?* – подумал я, с тоской глядя на Баффи. Оказалось все тем же: новыми колесами и какой-то дурно пахнущей мазью. И новыми чашками какого-то отвара. 

О Господи!!! Ни поесть себе в удовольствие, ни потрахаться как следует!!! Я молча смотрел в потолок, пытаясь вспомнить хоть одну молитву. Но кроме богохульного: «Да здравствует, Мастер!» ничего в мою пустую башку не приходило. 

  


Спустя два дня я понял, что старина Ангелус был не прав. Худшая пытка, это вовсе не снятие кожи с живого человека. От этой процедуры я бы сейчас не отказался!!! Потому что эта долбаная кожа чесалась практически повсюду!!!! Таблетки колом стояли в горле, от привкуса отвара хотелось избавиться любой ценой, а от запаха чудодейственной мази меня отчетливо мутило. 

Когда на пятый день зуд почти прекратился, я ощутил себя самым счастливым вам… человеком на земле! После всего того, что со мной произошло, меня уже ничего не могло испугать! Все самое страшное я уже испытал!!! 

Хм-м, вообще-то, я и раньше ошибался, но чтоб так фатально… Моя обожаемая Истребительница, ласково улыбаясь, за ручку вывела меня на новые круги ада, называемого человеческой жизнью. Это чудовищное испытание носило невинное имя «Распродажа». 

  


Итак, только я перестал чесаться, как шелудивый пес, и снова принялся за ведение домашнего хозяйства, которое день ото дня велось все лучше и лучше *клянусь, я лично видел, как вчера Дон подралась с Баффи из-за последнего сэндвича с ветчиной, сыром, укропом и приправами!* как, вернувшаяся пораньше с работы Баффи, с улыбочкой от уха до уха, радостно сообщила, что началась весенняя распродажа, и мы все идем за покупками. Дон счастливо захлопала в ладоши, а всегда медлительный Харрис до неприличия быстро уловил суть проблемы и смотался в неизвестном направлении со скоростью труднодостижимой даже для меня. Видимо, совместное проживание с Аней кое-чему его научило, а слово «распродажа» навеки впечаталось в его мозг, как синоним прихода бубонной чумы в тихую средневековую деревеньку. Но даже после его постыдного бегства, я все еще не осознавал опасность, нависшую надо мной. 

Ну ладно, в магазин, так в магазин. Помню я этот универмаг. Такой огромный, полутемный, и сигнализация так красиво мигала огоньками и верещала сиренами на весь город… Но теперь это огромное помещение кишмя кишело человеческими особями, преимущественно женского пола, всех возрастов и размеров. Мужчины попадались в единичном числе, с какими-то перекошенными красными лицами, волоча за собой кучи авосек и вытирающие со лба пот. Их прекрасные половины в боевом азарте поддавали им шенкелей и неслись в следующий отдел. Через полчаса, когда я посмотрел в витрину, мимо которой мы в тот момент пробегали, то увидел ссутулившуюся под тяжестью пакетов худую фигуру в знакомом черном плаще, с красной злобной физиономией и вставшими дыбом волосами неопределенного окраса. *Черт, совсем забыл про осветлитель, надо бы сказать Баффи…* Но моя девочка рысью неслась дальше, и напомнить ей о моих нуждах не представлялось возможным. Прочно застряв в отделе с какими-то немыслимыми трикотажными изделиями, она бросила мне через плечо: «Не теряй из вида Дон», и снова запустила обе руки в кучу разноцветных обносков. Я огляделся по сторонам и, о черт, заметил озирающуюся по сторонам с сомнительным выражением лица маленькую мерзавку. Наша клептоманка, профессионально просканировав глазами стены, на предмет нахождения видеокамер, и не увидев в пределах досягаемости не утративших бдительность продавцов, быстро цапнула что-то с полки и сунула добычу в карман. Только сейчас я понял, почему она нацепила на себя этот дурацкий балахон с такими огромными карманами. Я ринулся к ней, движимый одной мыслью: спасти Баффи от позора, который неминуем, если эту мелкую хапугу схватят за руку при выходе. Дон, тем временем, пыталась проделать ту же операцию уже у другого прилавка. Перехватив ее руку, я вытащил какую-то побрякушку из крепко сжатого кулачка и положил вещицу обратно. Дон злобно сверкнула на меня глазами, я пощелкал языком и покачал головой. Потом, несмотря на яростное сопротивление малолетней преступницы, обшарил ее необъятные карманы, вытащив на белый свет массу ненужных прибамбасов: от заколок для волос до упаковки презервативов. 

\- О’кей, Нибблет. Поделимся по-братски. Это тебе, - я протянул ей коробочку на три раунда горизонтальных переговоров, - а все остальное - мне. 

Вернуть все это я не успел, так как раздался боевой клич любимой: «Спайк! Иди сюда!», поэтому, сунув барахло в карман своего плаща и схватив за руку упирающуюся Дон, я резвым галопом понесся на зов командующего парадом. В последующие несколько часов я испытал массу доселе неведомых мне человеческих эмоций: от бешенства до полнейшего безразличия с последующим впадением в анабиоз, но с сохранением двигательных функций. Количество пакетов неудержимо росло, хорошее настроение у Баффи – тоже. А я так устал, что уже перестал беспокоиться относительно развивающегося у меня косоглазия: одним глазом следить, куда направлялась Баффи, другим – что там тащит Дон. Уже совершенно не напрягая свои мыслительные способности, я молча рассовывал ее добычу по своим карманам. Трубный глас, громко вещающий леденящие душу лозунги, типа: «Заходите, не пожалеете!», звучал в моей голове колокольным звоном. А после успокаивающей фразы Баффи: «Ну вот, остался только пятый этаж – и домой!», мой мозг отключился окончательно. 

  


Очнулся я лежа на нашей кровати. Перед глазами мелькали красочные плакаты: «Сейл! 70%», «Скидка на все больше, чем вы можете себе представить!», «Шляпки по доступной цене». *Купили мы одну такую, куда она в ней пойдет?!? Патрулировать!?! Вампиров смешить?!?! Ладно, главное проследить, куда бы она в этом не пошла, чтобы меня бы рядом не было…* В голове устало билась о черепушку какая-то мысль, но ухватить ее за задницу я никак не мог, пока не услышал шаги любимой, поднимающейся по лестнице наверх в нашу общую спальню. «Так… любимая… поднимается в спальню… Черт! А ведь еще и трахать будут!!!» Эта ужасная мысль подбросила меня на пару метров в воздух, начисто лишив способности трезво мыслить. В себя я пришел уже на свежем воздухе, видимо слетел вниз бабочкой по водосточной трубе. Ноги сами понесли меня в сторону бара Вилли, но, к счастью, мыслительные процессы ко мне почти вернулись. Так что я затормозил на полном скаку на полпути к бару. Мои вчерашние друзья вряд ли будут счастливы видеть меня сегодня вечером. Разве что в качестве обеда. Поэтому я решительно повернул в сторону Бронзы. 

*** * ***

Мне всегда нравилось это тепленькое местечко: и выпить можно, и потанцевать, и морду кому-нибудь набить, и на верхотуре потра… Я резко оборвал свои воспоминания, тяпнув первую порцию бурбона. Мысль о возвращении домой в любящие железные объятия Истребительницы здорово меня пугала. Хм, похоже, пришла пора обсудить некоторые сексуальные аспекты человеческой жизни. Вот только с кем? Дон – рановато, Уиллоу – не по теме, Ксандер – не в этой жизни!!!! Джайлз – все еще лечится… О, привет Аня!!!! *Единственный демон, которому не грозит появление в моих ночных кошмарах.* 

\- Спайк! - Удивленно воскликнула она. - Как я рада тебя видеть! 

Она приветственно отсалютовала мне пустой рюмкой. Я подхватил бутылку, и отправился к ней за столик. 

\- Что новенького, luv? 

\- Да так, всего понемножку, - она пренебрежительно махнула рукой, предварительно хлопнув еще дозу. - Исполняю чужие желания. Лучше расскажи, как ты. Тебе нравиться быть человеком? - Ее глаза сияли от любопытства, когда она наклонилась ко мне. 

\- Не очень, - пробормотал я, снова наполняя стаканы. - Черт с ним с солнцем, болезнями и яичницей на завтрак. Больше всего меня пугает… - я замялся. Мы снова выпили. - Секс… 

\- Что-о-о? 

\- Ну, не сам процесс, а составляющие его аспекты. 

Аня ободряюще кивнула, и я продолжил. 

\- Сначала было совсем хреново: я сдулся, едва начав. 

Аня жалостливо погладила меня по плечу и налила еще. 

\- Ты не представляешь, какое это унижение: кончить даже толком не начав. 

\- Ну почему же не представляю? - как-то угрюмо отозвалась Аня. 

\- Потом, я немного потренировался, и дошел до сорока минут. 

Ее глаза заинтересовано сверкнули. 

\- Но во второй раз, все равно двадцать! Но… 

\- Подожди, - перебила меня Аня, - мы говорим про второй раз за одну ночь? 

\- Ну, да, - я обреченно махнул рукой. - Но, все равно, пришлось отдыхать почти полчаса. 

\- Полчаса?!? - с каким-то странным выражением выдохнула Аня, и одним махом разделалась со следующей дозой. 

\- А утром - вообще всего минут пятнадцать… 

\- Еще и утром?!? - как-то странно взвизгнула Аня. 

\- Ну, да. Баффи надо рано вставать на работу. 

Я налил еще по одной, горько вздохнул и с надеждой спросил ее: 

\- Как ты думаешь, если еще потренироваться, можно добиться лучших результатов? Только вот, дома как-то не с руки. Буквально. Дон все время шляется, Харрис… 

Аня судорожно сглотнула и решительно стукнула пустым стаканом о столик. 

\- Можешь потренироваться у меня дома. 

\- Правда? - благодарно спросил я. Голова приятно кружилась от спиртного, мысль о Баффи уже не пугала, а скорее наоборот… Вдохновляла… Потренироваться… 

\- Ага, - ответила она, пошатываясь, поднимаясь со стула. - И можешь начать прямо сейчас. 

  


\- К-куда это ты? - Заплетающимся языком спросила Аня, тщательно закрывая входную дверь. 

\- Дык… В ванну… Это… Тренироваться. 

\- В ванну? Ванна это хорошо… - С какой-то странной улыбкой демон проводила меня до двери исходного помещения и… зашла следом. 

\- Спасибо, конечно, Аня, но думаю, дальше я и сам справлюсь, - недоуменно проговорил я. 

\- Размечтался! - фыркнула она, резво стаскивая платье. 

\- Эээээ… Минуточку, мы, вроде, уже это проходили, и результат был не очень… 

\- А мы потренируемся! - прошипела Аня, толкая меня в ванну… 

  


Поздним утром я покинул гостеприимный дом моего случайного тренера успокоенным и уверенным в себе. Особенно погрели душу напутственные слова, сказанные мне на пороге: «Если захочешь еще потренироваться, ты знаешь, где я живу!» 

По мере продвижения в сторону дома в моей гудящей с похмелья голове стали прорисовываться и другие мысли. Совершенно очевидно, как встретит меня Баффи, тем более что сегодня суббота, и она должна быть дома. Странно, но я испытывал радостное возбуждение от мысли, как она накинется на меня с кулаками… Какие приятные воспоминания… Я снова жестоко ошибся. Любимая, едва глянув на мою нетвердую походку, удалилась на кухню. И, только я умастился на диване, появилась оттуда с чашкой, в которой весело плескался алко-зельтцер. Ее речь произвела на меня неизгладимое впечатление: 

\- Я все понимаю, Спайк! - она протянула мне кружку. - Тебе очень трудно адаптироваться в новых условиях. Ты, наверняка, пошел в Бронзу… 

Я кивнул головой. 

\- И напился… 

Я хмыкнул. 

\- Главное знай, что я всегда поддержу тебя во всем, чтобы ты ни сделал. 

\- Обещаешь? - прошипел я, заводясь. *Черт, возьми, ко мне когда-нибудь будут относиться по-человечески?!?!?!?!?* Может, рассказать про Аню и проверить на практике ее последнее заявление? Не, настроение уже ушло… 

Черт, мне стало совсем погано. Крепко сжав в руке кружку с живительным напитком, я, пошатываясь, направился в спальню. Скинув одежду неаппетитной кучкой на пол, допив последние капли, я направился в ванну. Холодная вода на голову – достойное завершение ночной эскапады. 

*** * ***

Разбудила меня часам к трем Дон, ввалившись в спальню и потрясая роликами, как охотничьими трофеями. 

\- Вставай, Спайк! Пойдем покатаемся! 

Я с трудом оторвал голову от подушки, и попытался проанализировать ситуацию: 

*Дон * 

*Дон с роликами * 

*Причем тут я? * 

*Я с Дон и на роликах????!!!!! * 

*А! К чертям все собачьим, почему бы нет?!!! * 

\- Баффи ушла в магазин, мы быстренько прокатимся и к ужину вернемся, - оптимистично вещала Дон, застегивая на мне амуницию. Сначала она показала, как зашнуровать ролики, потом затянула лямки на наколенниках и налокотниках *такие знакомые ощущения, от прикосновения кожаных ремней…но помечтать, ясен пень, не дали* Завершающим аккордом был пластмассовый шлем в веселенькую полосочку. Понятия не имею, где она все это накопала в двойном размере, для себя и для меня, но похмелье еще давало о себе знать, и интересоваться я не стал. А в зеркало я даже смотреть побоялся: этакий тинейджер переросток. То, что творилось дальше можно охарактеризовать только одним словом: беспредел. Как мы остались живы, до сих пор остается для меня загадкой. Сначала я с трудом сполз с крыльца, всего лишь пару раз пересчитав задницей ступеньки, потом доколупался по вымощенной дорожке до проезжей части, и тут началось самое интересное. Никогда не замечал, что улица с таким наклоном… Короче, меня несло с огромной скоростью через пол города. Встречные машины, отчаянно гудя, шарахались от меня, как черти от ладана. Случайные прохожие застывали как вкопанные и выворачивались нам вслед, открыв рты. Дон спокойненько катилась рядом (по тротуару!), периодически выкрикивая: «Правда клево, Спайк!!!» или «Давай побыстрее! У тебя хорошо получается!» 

Как выяснилось позже, на роликах у меня хорошо получалась только одна вещь: падать. Приземлился я очень удачно - в близлежащий мусорный контейнер. Тут же пришла здравая мысль: надо было остаться на свалке. Последующие мысли, мелькавшие в моей голове со скоростью ветра, были преимущественно об умственных, физических, внешних, интеллектуальных и генетических недостатках женщин семейства Саммерс. 

*** * ***

Лежу я в помойке, глядя в темнеющее небо, и отмахиваюсь от наглой морды, по чьей вине я оказался в этих отбросах. Мне мягко, почти хорошо, и запахи какие-то знакомые. Закат. Сколько лет я не видел, как садиться солнце? Много. И век бы мне его не видеть, этот долбаный закат!!!! 

Надоедливый тин, дергающий меня за руки, видимо, что-то решила для себя, сорвалась с места и рванула куда-то так, что колесики на роликах засверкали. Да, клопенок, я на своем месте и мне здесь ХОРОШО! *хм, это я себя уговариваю, что мне сейчас хоть где-то хорошо?* Небо, синее, темнеющее прямо на глазах, зажигающиеся слезы звезд. Я раньше почти никогда не смотрел на небо. Некогда было: то я людей засасываю, то меня вампиры атакуют, то любимая отнимает все темное время суток. Ну вот, помяни… милую, и она тут как тут. Дон, оказывается, гоняла за подмогой, тяжелой артиллерией. 

\- Спайк, любимый! Тебе больно? Давай, я помогу тебе встать. Осторожно. Вот так…Пойдем, дорогой. 

Она сопровождала свои слова действиями, ни на секунду не сомневаясь в том, что я хочу встать и куда-то идти. Она подставила мне, любимому, свое хрупкое стальное плечико, и мы пошкандыбали в сторону дома. Если раньше Баффи была только мать-одиночка, тьфу, то есть сестра-одиночка, то теперь выглядела как девушка с хахалем-алкоголиком. Представляю, как ее жалеют соседи! Шлем съехал мне на ухо, почти целиком закрывая глаза и чертовски затрудняя обзор окрестностей, но я даже не стал его поправлять: Баффи все равно приведет меня туда, куда ей надо! Потом она снимет с меня ролики, потому что ей так удобней тащить меня по лестнице, потом она засунет меня под душ, так как ей хочется видеть меня чистым, затем она уложит меня на кровать и снова сделает все, что ей захочется. А где же в этом я? Где, собственно говоря, сейчас я? И есть ли я вообще? 

Я совершенно не сопротивляюсь, когда она проделывает со мной все вышеперечисленное. Это не я. Я остался валяться в мусорном контейнере, пялясь в чернильное небо и ненавидя всех и все. 

*** * ***

Как я понял позже, меня все глубже и глубже засасывало в депрессию. Вечером следующего дня я поймал себя на том, что уже все приготовил, вымыл, вычистил и сижу смотрю телевизор. Что там идет? То ли мультики, то ли это рожи у актеров такие смешные. Я снова абстрагировался и с головой ушел в себя. 

Еще через день, утром, *убирая на кухне остатки завтрака* я, наконец-то, решился озвучить сам себе то, что меня так занимало: свое будущее. Я буду домохозяйкой в доме Баффи: готовить еду, стирать белье, содержать все в чистоте. *я аккуратно поднял вазочку с каминной полки, протер под ней пыль и поставил ее обратно* И думать, что меня больше не берут на патрулирование не потому, что от меня совсем мало толку, *я повернулся, нахмурился и повернул вазочку другим боком, так определенно лучше* а потому что трогательно заботятся о том, чтобы никто не причинил мне, любимому, вреда. *пылесос гудел как-то слишком сильно, и я сменил мешок для сбора пыли, ну вот, стало потише* И, самое страшное, что мне начинает нравиться моя жизнь. Я так рад, что могу снять с Баффи часть ее забот. *на сковородке весело зашкворчали отбивные для ужина* Баффи такая милая, ласковая, добрая, я так ее люблю… Нет, что-то здесь не так… 

\- Спайк, что у нас на ужин? 

Дон спустилась с лестницы, входя на кухню. 

\- Отбивные, салат, сок и пирожки с яблоками. 

\- Спайк! - Хлопнула входная дверь. - Есть хочу, как зверь! - Появилась румяная от быстрой ходьбы Баффи. - Что у нас на ужин? 

\- Отбивные, салат, сок и пирожки с яблоками. 

Я раскладываю еду по тарелкам, подаю приборы, наливаю сок, снимаю полотенце с лежащих на большом блюде пирожков. Что-то есть совсем не хочется. И одна мысль бьется в голове: неужели так и надо? В смысле, оно мне надо? Я же был большим, злобным вампиром. Даже когда меня посадили в инвалидное кресло - я все равно оставался большим, злобным вампиром. Даже когда мне впиявили чип - я и тогда еще был большим, злобным вампиром. И только когда… *о, кровавый ад!* когда я влюбился в Истребительницу - я перестал быть большим, перестал быть злобным, почти перестал быть вампиром, просто перестал быть! 

Я как будто очнулся. Резко оттолкнувшись от кухонного стола, я вылетел с кухни, оставив за спиной валяющийся стул и онемевших от изумления девушек. 

Последнее, что я помню, перед тем как мое безумие окончательно вырвалось наружу - это стоящий в холле Александр Харрис, протягивающий мне бутылку пива со словами: 

\- Пойдем выпьем по бутылочке, дружище! 

*** * ***

Баффи обнаружила меня в подвале несколькими минутами позже, собирающим в кучу старые газеты, с безумной улыбкой на лице, нетерпеливо щелкающим крышкой зажигалки. На ее вопрос, что я делаю, я не признался, что готовил большой костер на день весеннего солнцестояния, на радость скучающим соседям и занятым обитателям дома. Быстренько спрятав Зиппу в карман, я сказал, что собираю бумагу для сдачи макулатуры. Лицо любимой было по-прежнему безмятежно и счастливо, и я с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не подпалить ворох газет прямо при ней. Бесполезно. Успеет потушить. А может все-таки не успеет… 

  


Очнулся я на диване в гостиной. Сильно болела челюсть, и в глазах несколько троилось. Любимая (3 экз.) ласково мне улыбалась. 

\- Пришел в себя, милый? 

\- Что это было? 

\- Ты решил покурить в подвале, а это очень огнеопасно, поэтому я попросила тебя так больше не делать. 

\- А почему у меня так болит челюсть? 

\- А я очень убедительно попросила. 

К обеду боль в челюсти только усилилась: зуб, попавшийся на пути следования кулака любимой к моему успокоению, шатался, причиняя неиспытанные доселе страдания. *Я, как всегда, думал, что это самая жуткая боль в моей жизни* Баффи, жалостливо посмотрев на мою свороченную скулу, решила отвести меня к стоматологу. Сидящие на кухне Ксандер и Дон, почему-то инстинктивно придвинулись друг к другу и глядели на меня так, как будто я собрался на битву с Глори один на один. По-видимому, они были более осведомлены о том, что меня ожидает. Я же, как в большинстве случаев за последний месяц, совершенно оказался не подготовленным к тому, что меня отведут в дурно пахнущий лекарствами кабинет, посадят на вызывающее панический ужас кресло перед огромной пыточной машинкой, от которой во все стороны свисали провода. *Вот куда надо было вести Ангела, оказывается! Кольцо бы получил в полпинка!* А извращенец с дипломом об успешном окончании высшей школы современной инквизиции, по недоразумению называемой Калифорнийской медицинской академией, будет настойчиво пытаться засунуть мне в рот кучу железок одновременно. Немного порадовало только начало его обследования: он сделал мне обезболивающий укол. Боль почти не уменьшилась, но хоть на несколько секунд стало приятно. А потом начался непрекращающийся ужас. Был у меня один друг, Маркус, пусть сковородка ему будет не слишком горячей. Так вот, он просто младенец по сравнению с этим садистом, наклонившимся ко мне с каким-то странным орудием в руках. Глазки его плотоядно блестели, а ручонки подрагивали. *От предвкушения или выпил вчера слишком много?* Больше я терпеть не собирался. Оттолкнув от себя этого зарвавшегося садиста, я слетел с кресла и вылетел из кабинета. Вернее, попытался вылететь. Я не учел, что любимая ожидает в приемной. Только вскинув на меня глаза, она сразу поняла, что я слишком быстро покидаю эту гостеприимную обитель, и… подставила мне подножку. Следующие полчаса я провел в этом долбаном кресле с любимой за спиной, прижимающей к подлокотникам мои руки, и с психопатом-маньяком, дорвавшимся, наконец, до любимого дела. Что он делал с моим зубом - не поддается никакому словесному описанию. Под конец экзекуции старая добрая жажда массовых убийств снова завладела всем моим существом. Спайк вернулся! Наконец-то!!!! 

  


Нежно улыбаясь любимой, я предложил зайти в аптеку за обезболивающим. На самом деле, в моих планах под номером 1 значилась покупка крысиного яда. Но склочная тетка за прилавком отказалась продать мне столь нужную в хозяйстве вещь. И предъявление мною Баффи вместо рецепта не произвело, к сожалению, нужного впечатления. Женщины! 

По дороге домой, я утешился соображением, что Баффи любит принимать ванну, а фен у нее до сих пор барахлит. К тому же ролики Дон тоже, наверняка, нуждаются в усовершенствовании. А если я уговорю Аню вернуть себе Ксандера, то о толстом тоже можно не волноваться. Из мира сладких грез и тщательного планирования, меня вырвал голос любимой: 

\- Ты такой грустный. Что зуб все еще болит? Ну, не волнуйся, радость моя, до свадьбы заживет… 

*До свадьбы? До какой свадьбы? До ЧЬЕЙ свадьбы!?!?!?!?!* 

Надо ли говорить, что в дом я заполз в глубочайшей депрессии, осложненной паранойей. В качестве лекарства я использовал давно проверенное мужское средство: взял пиво и со всего размаха плюхнулся на диван, издавший жалобный писк от такого обращения. *Даже диван в этом доме не доволен своей жизнью!* 

-Осторожно, любимый, диван может не выдержать, - Баффи ласково мне улыбнулась, нежно прошлась рукой по моим волосам и удалилась наверх, ни секунды не сомневаясь, что я помчусь следом. 

Не знаю, что бы я еще выкинул, если бы не заявились наблюдатели… 

*** * ***

Итак, раздался звонок в дверь, и Баффи спустилась вниз. Открыв дверь, она радостно кинулась на шею Джайлзу и приветливо поздоровалась с Уэсли. Они зашли в дом и смущенно замолчали, глядя на меня. Да, было отчего смутиться. Как выяснилось позже, на той памятной распродаже Баффи успела прихватить пару тряпочек и для меня, любимого, но немного обмахнулась с размером. Так что теперь я блистал в тесных голубых джинсах и пидарской футболочке белого цвета с черными рукавчиками в какие-то жуткие цветочки. Джайлз выполнил свой обычный ритуал: снял очки, протер очки, надел очки, - и с превосходством посмотрел на Уэсли, забывшем об этом важном действе. Но тот не отреагировал, продолжая глазеть на меня. Это становилось просто неприличным, поэтому я яростно зыркнул на него в ответ. Никогда не стоит ожидать ничего хорошего и от одного наблюдателя, а уж от двоих сразу… 

  


Джайлз, как фокусник, извлек откуда-то фолиант необъятных размеров, долго пристраивал его на столе, потом еще дольше искал нужную страницу. Уэсли на ощупь нашарил себе место, сел, не отрывая от меня глаз. Надоел! Я мученически закатил глаза, потом снисходительно взглянул на него и показал язык. Экс-наблюдатель дернулся и *наконец-то!* отвел от меня взгляд. 

Продолжая листать свою книжицу, Джайлз сбивчиво бормотал: 

\- Когда Баффи позвонила мне, э-э-э, когда только поняла, что ты стал человеком, ну-у-у, я стал искать объяснение этому. Связался с Советом наблюдателей… Потом позвонил Уэсли… О, вот оно… 

Джайлз прокашлялся, посмотрел на меня над очками, очевидно, подчеркивая важность момента, и начал читать какую-то тягомотину. 

\- Вампир, обладающий душой, вставший на путь искупления, по велению Высших сил обретет высшую награду - станет человеком. 

Я навострил уши, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное. Ну-ка, ну-ка… Не на эту ли фигню уже который год подряд горбатится Ангел? А я здесь причем? 

\- Служение во благо человека должно быть честным и бескорыстным. 

\- Подожди, Джайлз. Ангел что, тоже стал человеком? 

Джайлз посмотрел на меня как на тупоумного. 

\- Нет. Человеком стал ты. - Как можно более доходчиво, четко разделяя слова, сказал он. 

\- И как пуф на это отреагировал? - Снова брякнул я и, не дожидаясь ответа на один вопрос, тут же вывалил на них еще несколько. - Почему я? Высшие силы обмахнулись? - Я все еще не врубался в ситуацию. - Ведь Ангел именно этого и хотел. 

\- Вот именно, - нравоучительным тоном сказал Джайлз. - Он целенаправленно работал, чтобы получить вознаграждение, а в пророчестве написано «честно и бескорыстно». 

\- Он заперся в Гиперионе недели три назад и никого к себе не пускает, - встрял Уэсли. Тем временем Джайлз продолжал: 

\- Именно так, как сражался ты. 

\- Ну, я тоже хотел кое-что получить… - пробормотал я, все еще не до конца осмыслив происходящее, и красноречиво посмотрел на Баффи, принесшую поднос с чаем. 

Джайлз проследил за моим взглядом и покраснел. Уэсли посмотрел на меня, на Баффи, снова на меня, на Джайлза, и потупился. 

\- Ну, э… Об этом в пророчестве ничего не сказано. Ну, э… Ты не надеялся на награду от Высших Сил. 

\- Да уж. Такой награды я бы даже Харрису не пожелал, - ляпнул я и замер, ослепленный внезапной догадкой. - Значит, это не вирус, не наказание, не кошмарный сон?!?! Это… НАГРАДА?!?!?! 

Чтоб меня вампиры сожрали! Я поднял на них глаза. Все три их физиономии закружились перед моим, подернутым пеленой взором: смущенный Джайлз, снова глазеющий на меня Уэсли и радостно улыбающаяся Баффи, которую мне захотелось схватить за горло и трясти, как грушу, пока мои пальцы еще не скрючило артритом. 

\- Это что, НАВСЕГДА?!?!?! 

\- ААААААААААААААААА!!!!!!!!!!! 

Нет, Спайк, надо не так. Соберись с остатками мыслей, набери в грудь побольше воздуха и попробуй еще раз, только конструктивно: 

\- АААААААААААААААнгел!!!!!!!!!! 

Я соскочил с дивана, метнулся в прихожую мимо замершей троицы и, сдернув по дороге с вешалки свой плащ, выскочил за дверь. Судя по тому, какой грохот раздался за спиной, дернул я не слабо, и вешалка на стене не удержалась. Ура! Я еще и баррикады строить умею! Я услышал слабый голос Джайлза: «Не беспокойся, Баффи. Он вернется…» Черта с два!!!!!! 

  


Как бы сдернуться отсюда побыстрее и подальше? О! Крутой пенисообразный автомобиль с откидным верхом ярко-алого цвета был припаркован прямо перед домом. Ну, точно английско-наблюдательский стиль. Причем вещичка явно не нашего нищего руководителя сирых и убогих детишек, а того, второго, серьезно озабоченного на все четыре глаза. Я легко перемахнул через закрытую дверцу на водительское сидение. *Ну, надо же, сколько денег хитрюга высосал из вампира-трудоголика, чтобы купить себе такую цацку…* Хвала английской педантичности – дубликат ключей под приборной панелью. Я резко рванул с места в карьер, как раз в ту минуту, когда они все высыпали на крыльцо. Джайлз, кажется, был растерян, Баффи удивлена и недовольна, а Уэсли… кажется, он был расстроен больше всех, глядя в удаляющуюся задницу своей очаровательной, страстно-красной малышки… 

Я стремительно несся по шоссе в сторону ЛА. *Что значит: «заперся в Гиперионе»? Взломаю - открою! Надо будет, я подожгу этот гребаный отель и выкурю его наружу!* Тормозами я, кажется, не пользовался даже на поворотах. *Интересно, что он там делает один, три недели, в пустом отеле? Фу… Извращенец…* 

За два часа я несколько раз то впадал в ярость, то погружался в легкую апатию, продолжая автоматически сжимать руль и нажимать на педаль газа. 

Но одна мысль всегда оставалась в моем мозгу на переднем плане: «Папа, папа, папа!!! Роди меня обратно!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!» 

*** * ***

Извращенцем он оказался еще большим, чем я думал. Ну, я представлял себе, что он заточил себя в четырех стенах и мрачно размышляет о своем неудачном прошлом и смутном будущем, посасывая свиную кровь, хмурясь и с горечью криво усмехаясь. Ну, выпьет пару-другую бокалов какого-нибудь пуперского пойла, типа коктейля со своим любимым дорогущим ирландским виски. Просто так, для осознания остроты момента. 

Но действительность меня поразила. Вломившись в какое-то окно, так как дверь мне не поддалась, я осмотрел офис, который казался покинутым и заброшенным, с покрытыми пылью столами и кучей нетронутых бумаг на них. Я стал спускаться вниз, в апартаменты Ангела, внюхиваясь в странный, все усиливающийся запах. Спиртуха *педик устроил веселую вечеринку?*, пыль *уж, кому как не мне, скучающей домохозяйке, узнавать по запаху этого страшного врага?* и что-то совсем из недавнего прошлого… А, моя родная помойка! *устроил-таки вечеринку и забыл убрать?* На кухне – бардак, который не снился даже мне в дни разгульной молодости и который, по моим воспоминаниям, никак не сочетался с этим педантом. Он же передергивался от омерзения, когда очередная жертва оставляла кровавые следы на рубашке, и во весь опор несся в места обетованные, чтобы сменить эту мерзость. Я открыл дверцу холодильника. Пусто. Абсолютно. Ни одного мешочка с живительной влагой. Очень странно. Ау-у! Пе-е-ерсик, где ты?!? 

Я нашел его в спальне, худого и какого-то потускневшего, валяющегося ничком на кровати в окружении пустых бутылок из-под спиртного. *Как он может лежать на таком грязном белье?* Из одежды на нем были только мятые давно не глаженные *и, кончено, не стиранные* брюки. Эй, неудачник, это я всегда любил загрузиться по самые брови, а ты презрительно кривился! Я повнимательнее присмотрелся к четкому рельефу выступающих ребер на спине и, подойдя к кровати, перевернул его беспомощную тушку… И ахнул: мой прекрасный Сир *придурок*, выпив все запасы своего бара и холодильника *вперемешку и, судя по его виду, достаточно давно*, теперь находился в нирване на пути к Господу *читай, Мастеру*. Нет уж, дорогой, у меня к тебе серьезный разговор, у нас с тобой большое дело впереди. Я не дам тебе снова свалить в самый ответственный момент! Как же мне привести тебя в чувство? Ну, способ-то я знаю, но вот откуда это взять? Ах, да… У меня как раз с собой пара лишних литров. Я поднял с пола пустую бутылку, и резко хряснул ей об антикварную тумбочку. Острым краем розочки я сделал продольный разрез на запястье и, раздвинув его челюсти, устроил маленький водопадик. Через несколько долгих мгновений он сглотнул. Потом еще и еще. Потом схватил мою руку и всосался в нее, как младенец в соску. Я взвизгнул, скорее от боли, чем от неожиданности. Он замер и распахнул глаза. Когда он, наконец, меня увидел, то оттолкнул мою руку прочь. 

\- Что тебе здесь надо? - надтреснутым шепотом спросил он, пытаясь сесть, но снова упал на спину. Слишком слаб, он выпил слишком мало моей крови. *Хотя… Если судить метафорически…* 

\- Скорую вызывали? - хмыкнул я, доставая носовой платок *чистый!* и перематывая им свое запястье. 

Он отрицательно покачал головой. *У вампиров точно мозги восстанавливаются?* 

\- Ну, тогда, экономка-домработница с вызовом на дом. Имеет опыт обращения с нетрадиционными формами жизни. Готова на трудовые подвиги во имя светлой *или темной?* цели. Давай, персик, поднимайся. Я тебе помогу. Сядешь в ванную, отмокнешь, а я тут немножко порядок наведу… 

Вот чему меня научила жизнь с Истребительницей, так это действиям по принципу: «как мне надо для его же блага». Сопротивлялся он слабо, зато виснул на мне сильно. Ничего, я справился. Загрузив его в ванну, я заткнул пробку, пустил горячую воду, щедро сдобрив место под бьющей струей миксом из пенки, соли и еще какой-то хрени, которая в избытке стояла по полочкам. Потом вернулся в спальню и занялся любимым делом: нашел в шкафу чистое белье, отодрал кусок от старой простыни, превратив его в тряпку для вытирания пыли, и ринулся в бой. Через пять минут *хвала мне, бесценному* не забыл заглянуть в ванную и выключить у персика воду. Не хватало, чтобы он захлебнулся от нависшего надо мной склероза. Ах да, он – не Баффи – дышать ему не надо. Но зато мне не пришлось собирать воду с пола! *то еще удовольствие, если спросите* Он приоткрыл глаза и мрачно на меня зыркнул, я подмигнул ему и осклабился на все оставшиеся у меня зубы. Кажется, он все-таки был близок к тому, чтобы захлебнуться… 

  


Уложив разморенного вампира в чистую постель, я оставил его спать, а сам занялся неблагодарным делом: стал шарить по карманам и полкам в поисках хоть каких-то денег *своих, понятное дело, у меня не водилось. Наблюдательский бензин и тот почти на нуле* Надо же мне на что-то купить себе еду? И найти местечко, где мне продадут крови для умирающего. А то, если я так и буду кормить его собой, надолго меня не хватит. Слава всем обитателям преисподней, кожаный бумажник моего невольного пациента я нашел почти сразу. Налички было немного, зато приятно порадовали глаз разноцветные кредитки. Итак, вроде бы обычный распорядок дня: магазин, уборка, готовка, но с легким и очень приятным отклонением от повседневной программы: противозаконное действие в виде подкупа медицинского работника соответствующего учреждения на предмет добычи донорской крови *на свинюшек не размениваюсь, в отличие от некоторых истребительниц и наблюдателей!* Как мне это нравится!!! Большой жирный плюс в коллекции с немного потускневшими минусами. 

*** * ***

Я вернулся, нагруженный сумками, как навьюченная лошадь. Наблюдательская малышка, под завязку накормленная бензином, по-моему, окончательно признала меня своим хозяином. Первым делом я заглянул к Сиру, он лежал в той же позе и спал. Правда, это больше походило на кому, а не на здоровый сон сытого вампира. Ну ничего, сейчас разогрею ему содержимое одного пакетика, и продолжим прерванный процесс кормления. 

Через несколько минут, поставив стакан с бодро торчащей из него трубочкой на прикроватный столик, я начал его будить. 

\- Э-эй… Давай, неудачник, просыпайся. Тебе надо еще поесть. 

Он медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел на меня с таким выражением лица, что его глаза казались почти черными от гнева. Я поправил ему подушку, и потянулся за чашкой. 

\- Оставь меня в покое. Я не хочу есть. 

\- Ага, рассказывай. Давай, персик, в здоровом теле – здоровый дух! 

Этот аргумент, если не убедил его окончательно, то заставил о чем-то задуматься. А уж, если он задумался, то можно и черта лысого ему скормить – не заметит. Мысли ему хватило на три глотка. Потом он, опомнившись, снова зыркнул на меня и выплюнул трубочку изо рта. Ха! Он точно не знает, с кем связался. У меня же было почти две недели противостояния с Дон, пока я еще толком не научился готовить… 

\- Ну, пожжжжаааалуйста! Глоточек за маму, - засюсюкал я, впихивая трубочку в его открывшийся от изумления рот. - Вот умница! - Я вытер его подбородок салфеткой, просто так, на всякий случай. - А теперь глоточек за папу. Молодец. А теперь - за меня… 

Он сделал такой огромный глоток, что поперхнулся, и действительно понадобилась салфетка. Хм-м, что говорил по этому поводу мой личный психоаналитик, страдающий по любому поводу глюками в виде стоящих фаллосов? Ладно, не будем смущать персика даже мысленно. Продолжим. 

\- А теперь глоточек за себя, любимого! Глотай как следует, я и так вижу, что ты себя не любишь!… Ну вот и умница, а говорил не хочешь… 

Зная моего Сира, можно было не сомневаться, что через какое-то время он спустится за следующей дозой сам. Оставлю-ка я его в покое ненадолго, а мне самое время принять душ. Я теперь не вампир без запаха, и, кажется, здорово перепачкался за последние пару часов. 

  


Сбросив в кучу на пол изгвазданную одежку, я шагнул в душевую кабину. О черт, раньше любая вода казалась теплее моего тела. Теперь я с трудом удержался от поросячьего визга, когда мое тело окатила сильная струя ледяной воды. Я резко повернул кран с горячей водой, и чуть не умер снова: теперь хлынул кипяток. Кое-как справившись с кранами, я, наконец, расслабился под несущими облегчение струями воды. *Одно из немногих, доступных человеку наслаждений, судя по моему опыту.* Вернее, попытался расслабиться. Мои мысли, как всегда, не давали мне покоя. Шел сорок второй день протекания вирусной инфекции под названием «человек». Я умудрился посадить себе кучу синяков, *которые до сих пор не прошли*, встретить рассвет, *в кино показывают гораздо круче*, потрахаться с Истребительницей, *черт, вот так смертные и развивают в себе комплекс неполноценности* , и послать на хрен последнюю любовь всей моей жизни… Так, что еще я успел за сорок с небольшим дней? Ах да, съесть массу дерьмовой еды и накормить своей кровью Ангела *самое приятное из вышеперечисленного*. Ладно, пойдем проведаем старикана… 

Мои злоключения еще не закончились. Открыв дверь душевой кабинки, я протянул руку за полотенцем и, обматывая им задницу, шагнул через порожек и чуть не грохнулся в обморок, увидев прямо перед собой какого-то полуобнаженного сухопарого кретина, заворачивающегося в полотенце, чуть не поскользнувшегося на влажном полу. Стоп, это просто зеркало. Большое зеркало в человеческий рост, висящее на стене ванной комнаты. *Интересно, зачем старикану зеркало? В ванной? Во весь рост? Может, для отвлечения Корделии? А что, натыкал по всему периметру зеркал, и общение с ней превращается в праздник, потому как она уже только смотрится, молчит (!) и прется от своего отражения…* Я все еще никак не мог привыкнуть, что для них я не пустое место. Я уже так давно обращал на зеркало не больше внимания, чем на стену, на которой оно висело, что практически забыл о существовании сего предмета меблировки, но теперь... Значит, это я? Я подошел почти вплотную. Господи, во что превратился мой клевый перигидрольный окрас? Какая-то пегая в крапинку мочалка на голове! Ну, ладно, сделаем скидку на то, что я еще не причесался после душа. Вообще-то, я часто вижу свою физиономию в зеркале, когда *страшно сказать* бреюсь каждое утро, просто как-то не было времени и желания разглядывать себя в полный рост, а тут – такая маза. Лоб, нос, подбородок, все, вроде бы на своих местах. Приятная физиономия, ничего не скажешь. Я ухмыльнулся своей фирменной ухмылкой. Рожица в зеркале исказилась. М-да… Понятно, почему на Баффи это не всегда действовало неотразимо… Что там у меня дальше. В меру накаченные руки и грудная клетка, ну, худощав, ничего с этим не сделаешь. Я принял классическую позу Мистера Вселенная …надцатого года. Нет, так тоже лучше не делать. Я выпрямился и вперился взглядом в полотенце, прикрывающее чресла. Хм, интересно… Я стянул его и бросил на пол. О, портрет друга, вид спереди. Ну, здравствуй, неизменный спутник моих долгих одиноких ночей. Вроде бы ничего особенного, а как много находилось на него охотников. Повинуясь внезапно нахлынувшему импульсу, я привычным жестом взял мой уже слегка напрягшийся член в руку. Вау, как эротично смотрятся с этого ракурса даже самые первые движения… Процессы наблюдения и облегчения переплелись, затопив меня эмоциями с головой, принося доселе неведомые ощущения. Я оперся свободной рукой на блестящую поверхность зеркала, заворожено наблюдая за все убыстряющимися движениями другой руки по моему гордо вздыбленному орудию. Судя по его виду, мое персональное шоу стремительно приближалось к завершению. Я издал низкий горловой стон, когда первые капли жидкости стали выплескиваться прямо на зеркало. Несколько последующих секунд я не соображал вообще ничего. Потом мелькнула мысль, как всегда, отличающаяся оригинальностью и неизбитостью: если все пойдет так, как задумано, то я могу никогда больше этого не увидеть, имею в виду в зеркало… 

\- О, салют, Ангел! Уже встал? Слышь, у тебя случайно нет видеокамеры, а? 

Жаль, что он не может сейчас увидеть свое лицо в зеркале! Зашибись! Такая смесь удивления, возбуждения, гнева и даже не могу объяснить чего еще. Эй, Ангел, это же я – старина Спайк! Если я стал человеком, то это не значит, что я избавился от всего хорошего, что копилось во мне целое столетие. Он резко отступил, и захлопнул за собой дверь. Таким чувствительным стал на старости лет. Кто бы мог подумать? Позаимствовав его халат, я, утопая в махровом балахоне, выполз в комнату. Ангел уже снова лежал на кровати, закрыв глаза и всем своим видом показывая, как крепко он спит. Хорошо-хорошо, отдыхай, Сир. В ближайшие дни я никуда не спешу. 

*** * ***

Последующие несколько дней прошли в отпаивании этого неврастеника и погашении его истерик на тему: «Я столько об этом мечтал, а все досталось паразиту, которому все это на фиг не надо!». Обычно, он валялся на кровати лицом в подушку и жалобно бормотал в нее какие-то проклятия в адрес Высших Сил, поминая недобрым словом и меня, любимого. Я приходил с чашкой теплой крови и говорил банальное: «Кушать подано». Он садился и покорно пил свою жизнь. Сир всегда отличался умом и сообразительностью, поэтому оставил бесполезные попытки отказаться от еды. Но сегодня все изменилось. Он взял чашку в руки и, вдруг отставил ее на тумбочку. Потом пристально посмотрел на меня и прищурился. 

\- Давай, выкладывай, Спайк. Зачем ты сюда приехал? 

Упс… Такое начало решающего разговора я, признаться, не планировал. *Я вообще как-то забыл про то, что надо распланировать столь важное мероприятие в деталях*. Поэтому я несуразно заблеял: 

\- Ну, должен же был кто-то просто тебе помочь… 

\- Э, нет, Спайк! - Он иронично усмехнулся и даже погрозил мне пальцем. - Ты ничего не делаешь просто так. А тем более для меня. Итак, что тебе нужно? 

Я набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и выпалил: 

\- Я хочу обратно. То есть, я снова хочу быть вампиром. Ты… 

Его резкое: «Нет!» - прервало поток моих сбивчивых объяснений. Волна гнева наполнила все мое существо. Я схватил его за рубашку и затряс со всей силы. Раньше он трепыхался бы в моих руках как тряпичная кукла. Теперь я с трудом заставил его немного мотнуться туда-сюда. 

\- Кретин, идет сорок пятый день моего старения! А ты собираешься подумать лет этак восемьдесят над этой проблемой, чтобы потом прийти к старому перцу, опирающемуся на клюку, и плакать в жилетку на тему: «Прости, что не смог ничего сделать раньше?!!!» 

От напряжения мне стало не хватать воздуха, и я вынужден был замолкнуть на мгновение и немного перевести дыхание. Черт бы побрал все это вместе взятое! 

\- В прошлый раз ты отдал меня Дру, неудачник! А потом кусал себе локти все сто двадцать там сколько-то лет моего существования. Не наступай дважды на одни и те же грабли, идиот! Здесь только ты и я, посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что ты не хочешь сделать это для меня!!! 

Он посмотрел мне в глаза, и я понял, что он действительно не хочет этого делать, даже для меня. Ладно, зайдем с другой стороны. 

\- Посмотри на меня, Ангел! Я - человек. За месяц я простудился в собственном склепе, меня кололи лекарствами, поили всякой гадостью. Кормили жуткими колесами, потом другими колесами, чтобы избавить меня от прыщей, образовавшихся после приема первых колес. Уф! Потом я наелся апельсинов и покрылся какой-то кожурой, ну, как тот демон, помнишь, что облезал струпьями? И меня снова кормили колесами и мазали какой-то вонючей дрянью. 

Он уже более внимательно взглянул на меня, и где-то в глубине его глаз даже мелькнула хорошо знакомая мне усмешка. 

Ладно, еще одна попытка. 

\- А секс!!! Ангел!!! Тебе просто повезло, что ты не помнишь, как занимаются сексом люди!!! Мне стыдно об этом вспоминать! Два раза за ночь по пять минут! Правда, потом я немного потренировался и достиг более значительных результатов. Но я не хочу жить в таком позоре! Ты же не допустишь, чтобы твое бывшее Дитя покончило жизнь самоубийством?!!!!!! 

Ангел нахмурился и вскинул голову с серьезным выражением лица. Так, сейчас начнутся нравоучения. Точно. 

\- Это ты не понимаешь, Спайк! Послушай меня внимательно: пророчество исполнилось. Вампир с душой стал человеком. И все о чем ты думаешь, это о сексе? Все о чем ты мечтаешь, это снова стать проклятым кровососом? Ты что, не понимаешь… 

\- Нет, это ты не понимаешь, Ангел! Ты уже совершенно забыл, что такое быть человеком! А ты знаешь, что такое посещение зубного врача? Он чуть не выдрал мне самое святое – КЛЫК! Потом, правда, понял, что шатается у меня другой зуб… Ангел, у меня теперь вставной зуб во рту!!!!!! 

\- Ты все равно не понимаешь всей ответственности твоего положения, Спайк! 

\- Да, пошло оно куда подальше, такое положение, вместе с ответственностью, Ангел! Я все это ненавижу!!!! После тех самых апельсинов, я в полной мере прочувствовал, что такое быть человеком!!! Ангел, ты даже в кошмарных снах не можешь себе представить, что такое расстройство желудка!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ангел долго смотрел на меня. Потом неуверенно улыбнулся, потом как-то странно хрюкнул и заржал во все горло. Никогда не видел его смеющимся, ТАК смеющимся. Открытым заразительным смехом. Я неуверенно улыбнулся. 

\- Что? 

\- Мое неугомонное Дитя… 

Казалось, он сам удивился, что произнес эти слова, и сразу стал снова серьезным. 

\- Я не могу этого сделать, Спайк. 

Почему мне кажется, что это «не могу» звучит уже как-то не так уверенно? 

\- Ты снова будешь злобным вампиром… 

\- Дурачок, у меня чип. Я по-прежнему никого не смогу убивать. А душа… Ты всегда говорил, что во мне слишком много человеческого, Ангелус. Неужели ты думаешь, что я вдруг стану чем-то совсем иным? И, к тому же, ты всегда сможешь остановить меня… 

Он вскинул на меня свои гипнотические глаза. 

\- Ты собираешься быть так близко ко мне, чтобы я мог тебя остановить в любое время? 

\- Слово скаута! 

Я с трудом удержался, чтобы не скрестить за спиной пальцы. Я ведь подозревал, что он спросит что-либо подобное. Но не был готов к ответу. Сказать ему правду, что не знаю, хочу ли я остаться с ним? Как человек – нет. Так я точно хочу сигануть с моста, что повыше, в речку, что помельче. Как Дитя – я не знаю, каково это быть созданием Ангела, а с Ангелусом я больше жить не хочу. Как я могу объяснить ему все это? Я могу только попробовать это испытать. Поэтому я поднимаюсь, подхожу к нему, встаю между его ногами и опускаюсь на колени, кладя руки ему на бедра. Он пристально смотрит на меня, явно ожидая, что я выкину еще. Но на сегодня хватит, я устал выделываться. 

\- Или подари мне нежизнь, Сир, или я сам подарю себе смерть. 

Я запрокидываю голову, подставляя ему шею в самой выгодной для клыков позиции. Я вижу, как начинают мелькать золотые искорки в его черных глазах, и его взгляд уже не отрывается от слабой голубой жилки, бьющейся на моем горле. Я знаю, каково ему сейчас. Это все равно, что предложить кружку воды, пришедшему из пустыни. Все равно, что протянуть кусок хлеба, голодающему несколько дней. Я знаю, что в своих ушах он слышит сейчас только биение моей крови. Я медленно подаюсь к нему еще ближе, и он меняет лицо. Я закрываю глаза, когда вижу его обнажившиеся клыки. Я чувствую его дыхание на своем горле. Это совсем не больно, я уже прошел через это один раз. Я уже знаю, как это будет и во второй. Я больше не кричу, как нашкодивший мальчишка. Сквозь пелену, окутывающую мой взор, я слышу свой низкий протяжный стон. Это приятнее, чем секс дважды за ночь по пять минут или даже по двадцать... Он вытягивает клыки. Я уже так слаб, что если бы он не держал меня, то скатился бы кучкой на пол. *Теперь поздно останавливаться, Ангел. Я уже умираю. Теперь только твоя кровь может спасти меня, сделав твоим Дитя, или я просто умру. Я испуганно смотрю в твои глаза: не дай мне умереть, пожалуйста, не дай мне умереть, Ангел! Неужели ты просто убьешь меня?* Я хочу вырваться из его рук, я уже не знаю, чего я хочу. Кажется, я что-то бормочу вслух, потому что он обнимает меня еще крепче, и успокаивающе шепчет: «Я не дам тебе умереть, Спайк. Я подарю тебе вечную жизнь». Он надрывает острыми зубами свое запястье и, умирая, я глотаю его горячую сладкую кровь. И последнее, что я вижу в этой гребаной жизни - это золото его глаз. 

Спасибо, Сир! 

**КОНЕЦ**

_written by Rika 2002_


End file.
